After You'd Come Inside
by StyleItLikeIDo
Summary: Blair Viber is just an average girl..but that changes in the moment she becomes a part of Justin Bieber's crew! What will happen, will turn Blair's life upside down! - a Justin Bieber love story -
1. Prologue! Their thoughts

Prologue:

_**His thoughts:**_

I cannot believe all this ends here! Everything we have and we have had.. just blowing up like this! I thought she loved me, she _said_ she loves me, but it turns out she just wanted to have some fun..to play! But I guess everything ends somewhere, no matter how beautiful it was, or how amazingly loved it made you feel!

She thought it was better if she ripped my heart out off my chest and took it away with her! I know I will be just fine, because one day we will meet again. And when that day will come, I'll take my heart back, while I'm gaining her's. She's hurt me, really bad, but I'll forgive her, forgive everything she has done, and everything she will be doing.. 'cause I know how she can't keep her legs closed!

I hope she's ready for a change, for a new Justin! Ready for me to come back, to make her life living hell, till the point she loses it and she takes me back..for good!

_**Her thoughts:**_

Do you know that feeling you get when you have to leave the one you love behind you? If you do, then you kow how I feel right now.. I feel so miserable, and I oh so wish I have never left him there, standing in the rain, while reading my goodbye note! I wish I just had the courage to talk to him, face to face. Tell him how I couldn't keep on going! But I had to listen to their words...

I hope he will forgive me, I hope he will take me back one day and everything would start from the begining! I smiled at the thought ao how we met. Precious memories...


	2. Amazingly beautiful

_**Amazingly beautiful..**__ [Chapter 1] :_

" people change, and promises are broken; clouds can move and skies will be wide open! _dont forget to take a breath _"

I barely could move...I was so excited and everything was moving around me so fast, I thought I was going to pass out! I was excited to hear if I had been accepted, if they wanted someone like me in their team.. but I know there aren't really that many chances, and my life would definitely change if they took me in!

What am I supossed to win? Well here it is.. Justin Bieber needs a new member, a dancer to be more exact, in his crew! I am dying to hear if I got it or not. They are looking for someone who can dance, and I obviously can, 'cause I have been taking dance classes since I was 6, and now I am 16 so..yeah! My life is pretty messed up, so I have been teaching myself to play guitar, drums, and piano to get me away from everything that is going on! I can sing too, but no one really knows about that.. it's just me, and I am way to shy to show off my voice.

The time was slowly passing and I was getting out of my mind. I was like..more than excited.. I was acting like a high person, and you don't really want to see me on drugs! Suddenly, a voice spoke through the speakers :

- Will Blair Viber show up in Room 8, please? Thank you!

I started hiperventilating on the inside, thinking if they accepted me, or they just want to kick me out of here.. I was really nervous before this, and I don't need anything more. I felt like throwing up, but I had to contain myself and I kept thinking "Don't let them get to you..Be strong no matter what happens! Don't let them destroy you!" I repeated it into my head as I started making my way to Room 8! When I got there, I had no idea what to do.. Open the door? Knock on the door? My thoughts were interupted my the opening door that hit me.. OH what a joy!

I waited for the moment when I was suposed to hit the ground, but it never came! Two arms chaught me before the sudden impact happenned! I opened my eyes and looked up only to meet the most gorgeous pair of chocolate brown eyes! I felt my cheeks heating up, and myself not breathing.. How can someone take your breath away just by looking into your eyes? The boy smiled at me this breathtaking smile and made me melt right there, in his arms! This boy was.. amazingly beautiful...

_" I hate it when you think your dream is real and when you wake up, you're all disappointed... "_


	3. Welcome Blair

**_ Welcome Blair! Chapter 2 : _**

_ "Hello Justin Bieber, the sex god of swagger, specialized in crotch grabbing and really good at overwhelming millions of girls with biebergasms!"_

Okay, I have to admit that I loved standing in his arms, but I think we really should just get up! The weird thing is that, in the moment I thought of telling him to help me up, he did! It was freakishly creepy, it was like he read my mind.. I cleaned off the un-existent dust from my pants, and looked in his eyes once again!

- Thank you so much for not letting me fall! You're amazing..

I smiled, probably the cheekiest smile ever, but it didn't matter! He laughed..he just laughed! what the fuck was so funny though? Did I say something stupid? Oh no..

- It's no problem, shawty! I didn't mind helping an amazingly gorgeous girl, from falling! _Oh boy..you're slowly killing me with that smile! _ And..Hey! I'm Justin!

Now it was my turn to laugh..stupid, stupid boy! Does he think I don't know him? Oh well.. I can play it off now, don't I? No, I don't..because I'm here for him! Gaah..

- Yeah I know.. my name's Blair! _I gave him my oh so cheeky smile, again! I extended my hand for him to shake it, but instead of that he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug! Sweet baby Jesus, this is awesoomee! And his smell..oh god!_

- Uhmm..yeah! I like hugs. Sorry! _Stop doing that Bieber..stop smiling like that or you're gonna give me a heart attack! _

_ - _I like hugs too.. but you took me by surprise! Really, I wasn't expecting **you **to hug me! _I said, thinking if there was something stupid in that. _

_ - _Aww.. why not hug you? and by the way.. you are the one who's amazing here, not me! Did you see yourself dancing out there? _he said._

_ - _It's like the answer isn't obvious.. _I said rolling my eyes at him. _I see myself dancing everyday, dude!

- Right, sorry! _he said, grinning.. _We should go inside.. everyone is waiting to meet you! They sent **me **to get you, and now they might just kill me! _so full of himself.. he said **me **like he's some kind of a big deal! Ok, maybe he is, but not for me!_

- Ok.. let's go then! _but then it hit me.. did he say that everyone is waiting to meet me? Why? Did they accept me? OHMIGOD.._

He opened the door and held it for me to get in, like a gentleman.. oh how sweet of him! I got in and saw all these eyes staring at me.. or behind me at Justin whom just got in too! This thing was freaking me out..

- Okay everyone, this is Blair.. Blair this is everyone! _he said with with a kinda amused tone.. I hope they aren't planning on pranking me! 'Cause I know enough things about Justin, and I know he loves to prank people! **Please God, make me invisible so I can't be a part of a cruel prank!**_

- Uhh.. Hello! My name is Blair! _my cheeks were already hurting because of how much I was smiling.. a short beautiful woman approached me, and I knew she is Justin's mom, Pattie!_

- Hello darling! My name is Pattie.. I am Justin's mother! _she said sweetly.. and I actually envied her for being this beautiful._

- Hello, Blair! My name is Scooter, and I am Justin's manager. _and things went on like this for quite a while..so.. Did I just got to be a part of Justin's crew or what?_

- Excuse me..I would like to have a word with Blair! In private.. So we're going now! Come on Blair.. _he just took my hand and we got out of the room.. we went through some halls, and we got to a door! Shocking.. but it scared the crap out of me! There were lots of what if's, and I didn't know what to believe.. I just thought that he might rape me.. Crazy I know! The door opened and we went in.. now THIS was a shocker!_

- Wow.. what are we doing here? oh.. whatever! Forget I asked that. What's up? _how lame am I to say something like that? I don't know neither!_

- The sky? _he said with a weird look on his face, while laughing._ We're here to talk.. It's not like I'm gonna rape you or something!_ he smirked at me.. how did he know? FUCK, can he read minds like Edward Cullen? or what.. _ And no.. I am **not** Edward Cullen, if that's what you were thinking! _he smirked, agin.. He's sooo weird.. how can he know something like this.. seriously I was freaked out because of Justin Bieber!_

- What the fuck, dude? _I said laughing at him. _I swear you're the weirdest EVER!

- Thank you! _He said giving me a cheesy smile. _Do you want a drink or something?

- No, thanks!

- Okay.. So, we are here because I wanted to be by myself when I was supposed to tell you the news! And here they are : I wanted to give you a proper **welcome, Blair!** _I stared at him with wide eyes.. What did he mean?_

- That means Welcome in the Bieber Crew, Blair! _he laughed at my shocked face.. **stupid Blair!**_

**" I want to play video games in our underwear with you, while eating chinese food and then fuck all night! We can do some other shit too.. "**


	4. Author's note!

**_ I_**** don't know if I should continue making this story, because I don't really have much time! I just finished today with my term exams, and it's been a pretty hetic period.. I might start writing another story, but post it after a while.. I am not really sure. Maybe I will start writing it today, and post it beginning with the next week.. I thought I could make the story based on Taylor Swift's song Enchanted! What do you say? Should I? Send me messages or review this story if you want me to do it! Thank you, and excuse my mistakes, if there are any.. or my bad english, if it's really THAT bad! :D**

**__**** Thanks again.. You can also follow me on twitter : DoLikeBieber**

**__**** Or add me as a friend on facebook : www[dot]Facebook[dot]com/itsLillianMate [ replace [dot] with . ] Bet you already knew that! ;)**

**__**** So yeah.. follow me, and add me as a friend..**

**__**** Lovelovelovee :) Lillian**


End file.
